legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Hints
This page is where Hints ideas are from the LOTM Users. Daveg502 Hints * daveg502 loves "Jungle Japes music" from Melee. Meaning Jungle Japes music will most likely happened in The Great Island War. * Miracle of Sound songs are "On the list". * daveg502 confirmed that The Great Island War and Five Nights at Ninja's What if stories "Merged Together". * In Five Nights at Ninjas, daveg502 and 22Kingdomheartsfan confirmed that the Animatronics will have "Actual Voices". * Brentalfloss is "daveg502 second favorite singer after Miracle of Sound", meaning that Brentalfloss songs will appear in daveg502's videos in the future. * The Great Island War ending will be "In between" Five Nights at Ninja's 2 and 3, meaning Five Nights at Ninja's 3 takes place after The Great Island War. * When mentioning SMG4, daveg502 said "This dude is one of the funniest characters I have ever seen, but I later found out that he's Real Life too, interesting" Meaning that Real life SMG4 will make a Cameo. * daveg502 favorite Ninjas are Star Headed Blue Hair, Dark hair star symbol shirt female, and Red Bodysuit Female. * daveg502 confirmed that he will need 22kingdomheartsfan's teams help in The Great Island War alongside Striker Force and Bodyguard Unit. * daveg502 admits that both Sonic and Spiderman are "similar", meaning that there will be Spiderman audio where Sonic as Spiderman. * daveg502 loves Group splitting ideas. * There will be another "Kaiju" audio battle for the giant characters. * If 22Kingdomheartsfan plays or watches Batman Arkham Knight, daveg502 will use the audio for ideas. * Jinx will be in charge of the P Team when Knuckles and Death the Kid leave. * Also, Jinx will be as Catwoman audio. * daveg502 and 22Kingdomheartsfan confirmed that they will do Five Nights at Ninja's 2. * Andross was "So Close" to appear in The Great Island War but daveg502 scrapped the idea. Bridal Shotacon Hints * The Miracle Elite are group of Humans and Non Humans good guys. Years ago, TheBrideKing tried to figure out the name of his team. * All Characters TheBrideKing used are popular and unpopular. TheBrideKing also used the characters that everyone in this wikia does/do/did not know. He even added obscure characters as well. * He likes using his favorite characters in his stories with Non-Humans (Animals, Aliens, Monsters, Ghosts, etc.) and some humans (Like Men, Women, Children). He was interested in Anime Characters, although he is attractive to anime and video game girls/woman, shota (young boys), Robots, Villains, etc. * His crossover stories were made to be fan-fiction. They've all All stories TheBrideKing made are held in hiatus, needs to be remade/rebooted, and needs to be finished. Sometimes he spoils his ideas he save when it was ready. * The storyline of Miracle Elite will be same as Crossoverfan4ever's, Menslady125's, and Daveg502's. * He was a biggest fan of Comics, Cartoons, Anime, and Video Games. * He puts his story LOTM: The Untold Story of the Robots and Machines on hold until its time to begin. * He has his favorite Echhi terms (upskirts, panties, skirt lift, breast smother/pillows, butts/asses, and Granny Panties). * He has a flash drive and placed his stuff on it. * TheBrideKing does not allow his on categories he made to be on top of each other. * TheBrideKing changed his name to Bridal Shotacon. * He deeply is in love with Shotacon, because, he took evil children into his storyline. * The only website he is interested is Google. * His favorite clothes for cross dressing is bridal gowns. Menslady125 hints *Menslady125 has a favorite Pokemon for each type. They are as follows: # Normal - Eevee # Fire - Charizard # Water - Blastoise # Electric - Pikachu # Grass - Venasaur # Ice - Glaceon # Fighting - Hitmonchan # Poison - Muk # Ground - Marowak # Flying - Lugia # Psychic - Mewtwo # Bug - Scyther # Rock - Onix # Ghost - Misdreavus # Dragon - Salamence # Dark - Umbreon # Steel - Skarmory # Fairy - Sylveon *Menslady125 does NOT accept homosexuality, sex outside of marriage or ANY kind of sexual immorality. *She is one of the few Star Wars fans who likes Jar Jar Binks. She also likes the prequels to the original trilogy. *Her preferred background music consists of pieces with organ music, harp music, vocals and bells. *She is a fan of Nobuo Uematsu, Motoi Sakuraba, Yoko Shimomura, Michiru Yamane, and anyone else who worked on music for RPGs. *She loves composers like John Williams and Hans Zimmer, but prefers not to use such music unless she has purchased it or finds it suitable to play it at a higher or lower pitch. *Menslady125 HATES it when heroes are framed. If a villain frames a hero, Menslady125 cannot forgive that villain. The rare exceptions are Shredder (1987) and Venger. Because they are such lovable and cool villains, Menslady125 really cannot stay mad at them. Category:Hidden categories Category:Browse Category:Organization